Ultimate Albedo
Ultimate Albedo is the evolved form of Albedo's Galvan form. Appearance Ultimate Albedo has a huge head, with his brain pushing outwards. He also has noticeably small arms and legs, and as such requires a hovercraft just to move and support his head, but he is still able to stand up in his hovercraft if he lands. He has two tendrils on each of his brows and four on his chin, black lips, and sharp teeth. Ultimate Albedo has rectangular pupils and a third eye in the middle of his head, just below the Ultimatrix symbol (which, in an unusual first for an Ultimate form, lacks spikes) and two little black and red cyborg-like parts that surround his brain. Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft is red and has an hourglass design on the front, along with two barreled turrets on the sides. In For a Few Brains More, after absorbing Azmuth's intelligence, Ultimate Albedo's brain grew even larger, and the Ultimatrix symbol began to sink into his head. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Albedo possesses high intelligence, even greater than his devolved form. Because of his evolved intelligence, Ultimate Albedo can predict multiple scenarios and plan for each one. When he drained Azmuth's intelligence, Ultimate Albedo's intelligence was enhanced to Azmuth's level, until it was drained back. Ultimate Albedo can fire a powerful energy beam from his third eye. These beams are powerful enough to defeat Eye Guy, Perk Upchuck, and Goop in one shot.A Fistful of Brains He can also release energy pulses from his mind. Ultimate Albedo possesses some telekinetic ability,For a Few Brains More as he once lifted Ben and the others up in the air with his mind. Like a regular Galvan, Ultimate Albedo has sharp teeth. He is also capable of making force fields. Equipment Using his hovercraft, Ultimate Albedo can fly. Weaknesses Due to the size of his head in comparison to his limbs, Ultimate Albedo is completely dependent on his hovercraft for supporting himself. Ultimate Albedo is vulnerable to gravity-based attacks. As warned by Azmuth, despite Ultimate Albedo's increased brainpower, he still does not think things through enough. He was completely overwhelmed by Azmuth's added intelligence, thereby making him indecisive and second-guess himself. This further proves that, even with his hyper-evolved brain, Ultimate Albedo still isn't as smart as Azmuth. History Albedo reappeared in the present day in The Ultimate Heist. In it, he has been impersonating Ben for several days, after he and Khyber secretly switched his and Ben's places. Albedo was unable to use his alien transformations, due to the fact that the red eyes would give him away to Ben's allies. Even though his ruse was discovered and Ben escaped, Albedo managed to get what he needed from Inspector 13. The devices that he took would not only stabilize his transformations, allowing him to remain in them for as long as he wants, but allow him to once again access the Ultimate Forms, including his own, Ultimate Albedo. In A Fistful of Brains, Albedo tricks Ben into entering Khyber's disguised ship, capturing him and taking him to Khyber's private hunting area. Beforehand, Albedo had left toenail clippings and hair on several planets, in order to fool anyone who tried tracking Ben by his DNA. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first appearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' (x2) Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Unlike most Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Albedo lacks the Ultimatrix's spikes. *Ultimate Albedo's limbs appear to have grown larger in each appearance. *In Malgax Attacks, Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft was emitting energy seen as red rings, something that wasn't present in any of his other appearances. *The subtitles refer to Ultimate Albedo as Ultimate Grey Matter. *The turrets on the sides of Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft are similar to the ones the R.E.D.s have. *Ultimate Albedo's appearance is very similar to Marvel villains MODOK and The Leader. **Ultimate Albedo is also similar to Zilius Zox, a Red Lantern from Green Lantern, and Magnanimous, a villain from Megas XLR. References Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males Category:Galvan Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations